Enraptured with You
by Nicole4211
Summary: Based closely off the sexy series by Sylvia Day-The Crossfire Series. Natsu is just starting a new internship in the big city when he meets Lucy, a beautiful, sexy, brilliant, successful business woman who's flawed past ignites nightmares in his own memories.A fierce attraction and lustful desires bring them together but will innocent Natsu be able to handle Lucy's hidden darkness?


_Hi all! Some of you may have already seen this but I posted a few parts of this on Tumblr already. I wrote a little bit more and decided to post it on FanFiction as well. Like I said on Tumblr, I have no idea where this might lead to. It's just been something on my mind and I decided to just go with it whatever direction it took._

 _This is based on a very sexy series of novels by **Sylvia Day** called the **Crossfire Series**. Check them out if you want a great, steamy read. _

_Also, Natsu is quite a bit out of character in this. Hell, I think they will all be out of character but whatever... I hope you enjoy anyway._

 **Enraptured with You**

"Natsu!?" the lady behind the counter called out, holding a brown and white cup out while her eyes scanned the small store.

Natsu quickly raised his hand and squeezed his way to the counter, bumping into a heavyset man with his cellphone glued to his face and mumbling an apology. He took the cup from the lady and then weaved his way back through the thick crowd, sighing in relief when he pushed through the heavy glass doors and walked out into the city air.

'Twelve minutes,' he said to himself, checking his watch as he made his way down the busy sidewalk. Tomorrow was his first day at his new job and he'd decided to spend this morning trying to get a good sense of what his normal commute would be.

"Excuse me!" a feminine voice called out after pushing past. His eyes caught the back of her as she sped by, her blonde hair flying from side to side as she hurried along. Unerringly his gaze moved down, watching her snugly covered ass as it quickly disappeared into the thick of the crowd.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of a metallic looking building, every inch of its exterior covered by tinted glass. "Building #363," he read aloud, staring up at a structure that was at least thirty stories tall. He had to suppress the smile that threatened to curl up the corners of his mouth as he stood there. For as long as he could remember, it had been his dream to work in the big city; a dream that had come to reality when he'd been accepted into the intern program at one of the biggest investment firms in the world. He'd been elated when he'd read his acceptance letter, jumping around his living room while his aging father had watched on with a smile on his face.

And now here he was, three months later, a college graduate looking up at his future and finding it shiny and exciting.

He looked down at his watch once again, "7:48am," he read aloud. Plenty of time, he thought and decided to give the inside a look.

He waited for the revolving door and stepped in, a moment later finding himself inside an open room with a line of turnstiles stretching from one side to the other. People waited to pass through, waving their badges at the machines and then hurrying to wait once again at a lobby of elevators. Towards one side was a sitting area, modern looking chairs situated around a giant metal sculpture of the solar system. A multitude of colored lights reflected off its surface, beaming down from small points on the ceiling and creating a rather stunning picture below.

Natsu was admiring this when a noise suddenly startled him, making him whip his head around just in time to see a man stumble straight into him. Within seconds they were on the floor, both groaning as they looked up at each other. The man, who looked to be in his mid thirties, apologized immediately and quickly went about gathering the dozens of papers that had somehow scattered all over the floor.

Natsu helped, squatting down and picking up the pieces that had landed in his direction. Another pair of feet entered his line of sight but he paid it no attention as he finished picking the few papers up within his reach. He could hear voices beside him, a distinctly feminine voice and then a ramble of others. He reached to grab the last piece off the floor but another grabbed it at the last second and he turned his attention up and nearly fell flat on his ass the next second.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked as the most intoxicating brown eyes looked down at him. They were like the sweetest chocolate, dripping over an ice cream cone, begging you to flick your tongue out and lick it away. He licked his lips and shifted back a step, slowly rising to stand upright as his gaze was glued to the woman whose expression was impossible to read. She was at once warm but distant, like a veil of iron stood between her and the rest of the world. There was an air of power and confidence about her, exuding from every pore of her delectable body. A secret was closely guarded inside of her, something dark and unclean, and Natsu felt himself reaching for it, searching within those brown depths till he felt like he was going to drown inside of them.

But then she blinked, putting impossible layers in front of her and shielding her from his scrutiny. It felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut as he stood there, stinging heat searing his lungs as if he'd just come up for oxygen. He pulled his eyes away because he had no choice, the frigid brown depths were too cold to wade in any longer and he took in the rest of her, a sight that was equally as mind-blowing.

She was sheathed in a black dress that clung in just the right places, containing a body that just refused to be unnoticed. The hem line stopped modestly at mid-thigh and the dress followed the curve of her body up, cinching at her waist with a thin, charcoal grey ribbon that came together in a small bow. Try as it might, the dress couldn't quite contain the woman's chest, the fabric stretching and revealing just a hint of cleavage where a small silver pendant of a star rested.

And if the body wasn't enough to knock him out, her face finished the deal. Her skin was flawless with just a hint of a blush hidden high on her cheekbones. Her small mouth was painted in a glossy pink that brought images of the most inappropriate in nature to his mind and at her ears dangled thin strands of silver with a star that matched the one on her necklace.

He fumbled with the papers in his hand and when the man who'd dropped them reached for them, one piece flew lightly to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry," Natsu apologized quickly, thankful for the interruption that finally pulled his gaze away from the woman. He picked the paper up and handed it back to the guy, nodding his head as the guy thanked him and turned, stopping just as abruptly as Natsu had when he encountered the dazzling woman.

"Are you ok, Sir?" the woman asked, handing the guy the sheet she'd picked up.

The man stared at her in what Natsu figured had been the same way he'd just been, his eyes wide and jaw slack. A frisson of something he didn't wish to investigate ran through his body and he watched as the woman smiled at the guy and then turned back to him. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, taking him aback.

Help him? Why was she…

He glanced down at his attire and inwardly grimaced. He'd thrown on a pair of worn jeans and a green t-shirt this morning and now, he realized, he stood out like a sore thumb. Especially when compared to the bombshell who was now looking at him with the most peculiar smile on her face.

"Ah, no," he said quickly while scratching the back of his head. "I was just leaving."

A few seconds later, he'd never been so relieved to be breathing the pollution filled air. His heart was still beating erratically in his chest and his body had these strange tingly sensations darting through every limb… but he was free. Free from that mesmerizing gaze and that presence that completely overwhelmed him.

Deciding to not risk a glance behind, he took off, making his way back to what he thought was safety.

* * *

His apartment was like a minefield as he walked inside, boxes stacked in every free space possible. Only a small path was left bare for him and he had to watch every step that he took to make sure he didn't bump into a poorly stacked tower of boxes or a half put together piece of furniture.

Slumped on one of the only pieces of furniture intact was his new roommate Gajeel, his large body sprawled over the faded grey fabric with his mane of black hair falling over the edge. He was still wearing his boxers, a fact that Natsu was thankful for since, in the short time that he'd known him (a whole whoppin' three days) he'd already managed to see every bare ass inch of him several times. Apparently the guy knew nothing about modesty… but then again, maybe that had something to do with the guy's career choice.

Gajeel was an upcoming model who'd scored some pretty big jobs of late. It seemed he'd found his niche, striking gold in the world of bad boy advertising with his abundant piercings and devilish smile.

They'd found each other on a roommate website, both looking for places in the city and neither able to afford anything on their own. Everything had fallen easily into place, but where Natsu had unpacked his few belongings the first day, Gajeel was still… let's say taking his time.

"What the fuck are you doing out so early?" the man grumbled from the sofa, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

Natsu slipped past another obstacle and found his way into the kitchen which somehow had missed the tornado that was Gajeel's things. "I wanted to see what my commute would be like before I start work tomorrow."

"Isn't that what Google Maps is for?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Google can't tell you how long you'll have to wait for a cup of coffee or how long the line to get on the elevator is."

"…Yea, and it can't get me a beer either. Throw me one, will ya?"

Natsu turned to look at the clock, a scowl bringing his brows together. "You do realize it's barely past eight, right?"

"And…?"

"And don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?"

Gajeel harrumphed, "Not when you have to sit in a makeup chair for the next several hours."

"You have a job today?" Natsu asked as he reluctantly grabbed the beer from the door of the fridge. Who was he to judge? As long as the man paid his half of the bills, he couldn't care less about his nutritional habits.

He skirted the boxes that lined the way to the living area and tossed the bottle to Gajeel who grunted some unintelligible sound as thanks before cracking it open and taking a long gulp. Natsu was surprised the man didn't choke, drinking the way he was with his head propped up at an almost ninety degree angle on the side of the couch while the rest of his body lay along the seat.

"Yea," Gajeel answered, taking another sip, "Some vampy designer place. I'm not thrilled with the idea of it but its good money and right now, I need it."

Natsu took a seat on the recliner nearby, placing his bottle of water on the coffee table. "Vampy? You mean you're going to be a vampire?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Vampire… Demon… who the fuck knows? As long as they pair me with a hot chick, I don't really care."

Natsu remembered the lady from the lobby earlier. Images of her wearing a black leather corset and carrying a long, thin whip flashed in his mind and he grinned to himself. At least he thought it was to himself until Gajeel interrupted his fantasy with a question that was well beyond the line of propriety. "Who're you nailin' in your brain right now?" This type of speech was rapidly becoming familiar to Natsu who had never experienced anything like it before. Not that he'd been sheltered growing up, but none of his friends were quite so candid like Gajeel was. The man held nothing back; not when it came to modestly and not when it came to private matters.

Taking a quick sip from his water, Natsu tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck. He might be getting used to the man saying such things, but he still wasn't used to speaking of them. "No one," he answered, his eyes staring across the room at the opened boxes along the wall.

"It ain't fuckin' no one," Gajeel said with a chuckle and groaned as he sat up. "No one wouldn't be makin' your pants tent up like…"

Natsu looked down quickly at his lap and then snarled at the man.

"Ha! Made you look. I knew there was someone. Who is it? Double D's down the hall? Or maybe there's a hot chick at the coffee shop?"

"Fuck off."

Gajeel continued to chuckle as he stood up and, like a zombie, walked across the room to the bathroom. "Whatever man… I'll leave you alone with your fantasy. I'll be in here for about ten minutes so…"

"Would you get in the damn shower already!"

With a last burst of laughter, Gajeel closed the door, right before a half-full bottle of water crashed into it.

 **To be continued... maybe... what do you think?**


End file.
